Angels & Demons
by Black-Uranium
Summary: Alyx is supposed to watch over Jacob Greymen and help him battle demons, not fall in love with him. Are they just too different to make it work? ***I don't own Demon Hunter*** The first few chapters follow the movie closely so if you haven't watched you won't be lost. Mature Content included
1. New Assignment

_**This story starts off during the movie. Please comment and review. **_

**Chapter One: New Assignment**

"Hello?" I called when I entered. It was a vast white room. It was the first time I had been brought here. It was understated.

"Alyx?" a man in a robe said.

"That's me," I responded, "Who are you and why did you send for me?"

"I'm Gabriel," he answered, "And we need your help."

"I'm only half of what you are," I stated, "Why would you need my help?"

"We are forbidden from going down there," he answered, "You were born there and can."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"We need you to help someone," he responded.

"Who?"

"Jacob Greymen," he said, "He's not like your other assignments. But we still need you to help him."

"He's a man," I replied, "How is he different than any of the others?"

"Let me show you," he said taking my hand. The images in the white room changed. We were in a girl's bedroom. I turned hearing the girl cry out in a foreign tongue. A priest was over her bed praying in Latin.

"This looks like an exorcism," I said. "Is he the priest?"

"Not the priest," Gabriel answered. I winced when I saw the possessed girl rip the throat out of the priest. I kept my eyes closed as I heard the door open and close.

"Look at the pretty man," the possessed girl said. "If you came to save your friend you're too late." I saw the man. He was tall with sandy blonde hair, I'd have to agree with the girl he was pretty. I chuckled to myself. Never thought I would agree with a demon's opinion of someone.

"I'm not here to save him," the man said. He had deep sad blue eyes.

"Then maybe you came to play with me?" she said.

"I didn't come to wallow with pigs either," he responded. The girl leapt from the bed and pinned him against the wall.

"Is that him?" I asked, "Should I help him? She's too strong for a mortal to defeat."

"That is Jacob," Gabriel answered, "I told you he's not like other men." I watched as Jacob pinned the girl to the ground and drove a wooden cross through her heart.

"He seems to handle himself well. Doesn't look like he needs my help," I said.

"But he does, child," Gabriel responded, "Just keep watching over Jacob. Don't show yourself for now."

"How do I do that?" I asked. "I'm not half of what you are. Once you release my hand they will see me."

"Wear this," he put a silver chain over my neck. A crystal heart hung down from the chain. "It will hide you as long as you wish it."

"Ok," I said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Gabriel released my hand. When I opened my eyes, again I was no longer in the girl's bedroom. I was in a man's apartment.

Empty pizza boxes and beer bottles were on every surface. I jumped when I heard the door open. Jacob sauntered in. I smiled watching him walk. I gripped the crystal in my hand and prayed that he could not see me. I didn't know how to explain why I was here. He stopped just in front of me. He looked in my direction. He wasn't looking at me he was looking through me. I looked into the oceans of his eyes. I lost myself in them. I felt him looking at me but hoped he didn't see. I let out a breath when he turned and sat at his table.

"What are you doing, Jacob?" I asked knowing he couldn't hear me. I leaned over his shoulder and watched him draw in the face of a demon. I glanced around the room. The walls of his apartment were littered with more pictures like this. I looked at the massive drawing on the back wall. It was a sad lonely man sitting on a bench. "Is this how you feel? I feel that way too."

The sun started to rise and Jacob rose from his seat. I felt the wind from his body as he brushed past me. I barely made it out the door before he slammed it closed. I raced to catch up with him.

"Damn my short legs, if I'm going to watch over you Jacob please slow it down a little," I said. As though he cold hear me, he slowed his pace. I followed him up the steps of a Catholic Church.

"I'm here to see Cardinal White," Jacob said to the priests that guarded the door.

"He's in a meeting," one of the priests stuttered.

"Move!" Jacob shouted and pushed his way into the Cardinal's meeting.

"Excuse me," I said as I rushed past the priests.

"Things did not go well last night?" the Cardinal asked.

"Guess that depends on your point of view," Jacob and I said in unison. I saw him look in my direction. He shook his head and focused back on the Cardinal.

"Do the damned condemn their own?" one of the priests said as he marched out of the room.

"Asshole," I muttered. I sat down on the long table in the room and watched as Jacob and Cardinal White talked.

"Father Patrick?" the Cardinal asked.

"He's dead," Jacob answered.

"He was a good man," the Cardinal responded.

"He was a moron," Jacob said. I smiled at the statement.

"For trying to save an innocent girl?" the Cardinal asked.

"For not realizing she was not an innocent girl anymore," Jacob answered.

"What can you tell me about the girl?"

"She was strong, viciously strong," Jacob answered.

"Stronger than the others?' the Cardinal asked. Jacob nodded.

"You should have autopsies preformed on all of them to see if they were pregnant," Jacob said.

"Demon spawn?" I asked knowing no one would answer.

"It's one thing for lower demons to slip in and out," the Cardinal looked at Jacob, "Another for one of the rebel angels."

"And he will spread his seed like a plague," Jacob stated.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," the Cardinal said.

"I was hoping for later," Jacob responded.

"Can you stop it?" the Cardinal asked.

"Better than the hired help," Jacob answered, "I'm going to catch a couple hours sleep. Something tells me I'm going to need it."

I followed Jacob out the door and back to his apartment. I smiled watching him open an empty pizza box. He downed the last sip from a bottle on the counter then made his way to the bed. I watched as his eyes drifted closed.

I felt her dark presence in the room before Jacob did. The succubus crept from the shadows. She wore a fitted dress that hugged every inch of her. I looked down at my tank top and jeans. I wasn't here for that anyway. I glared at the demon as she called out to him.

"Hello, Jacob," she said.

"What the hell are you?" Jacob responded.

"Whatever you want me to be," she stated and climbed on top of him.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Curiosity," she answered and straddled his lap.

"Didn't know your kind was curious," he stated. The succubus kissed his stomach and unbuttoned his shirt. She drug her hands seductively over his body.

I felt myself getting warm to the sight. I bit my lip. I took a step closer to him. What could I do to stop it?

"You resist my touch, though mortals melt and angels cringe," she leaned in and whispered, "Are you one of us?"

"I am nothing like you," Jacob pushed her away. She puts his hands on her body and leans back down over him.

"Really?" she pressed her lips to his. I cringed watching him kiss her back. "Deny it if you wish but it's your own dark nature that keeps me here." She pulled at his belt and unbuttoned his pants. "Or would you rather I leave."

I felt a since of relief when I heard a pounding on the door. The succubus was gone.

"I'm coming give me a minute," Jacob shouted at the door as he redid his pants. I cleared a spot on his counter and climbed up and watched him walk to the door.

"Jacob Greyman?" I heard a woman say from the door.

"You are quite the ladies' man there aren't you, Jacob," I chuckled.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked.

"I'm Sarah, Sister Sarah," she said, "the Cardinal sent me."

"You're a nun?" he asked. I shook my head at myself for being relieved that the woman that was visiting Jacob was a nun.

"Yes," Sarah responded.

"You don't look like a nun," he noted.

"It's hard to be incognito in a habit," she replied.

"Guess you're right," he stated, "Come in. What do you got for me?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Cardinal White told you to tell me where the target's hiding," he responded.

"He sent me to help you find it," she stated.

I looked over the woman. She was a thin woman, dressed as she was going to church and not on a demon hunt. She was in over her head to say the least.

"He wants you to go with me?" Jacob asked.

"Uh huh," Sarah responded.

"And you know what we're looking for?" he asked.

"The Cardinal thought it best if you had someone with you immune to its temptations. A Moral compass," she answered.

"Or to stab me in the back if I turn," he stated.

"That's not what he meant," she said.

"He rarely says what he means. Look turned or not if I go down you'll go down with me. And it may not kill you quickly. You're willing to die for your beliefs like a good little Christian martyr? Question is are you willing to kill for them?" Jacob asked.

"I'll do what needs to be done," she answered.

"Ok, I'm going to shower and put on clean clothes. If you see a strange lady lurking around yell," he said. I followed him into the bathroom. I couldn't help myself.

"What are you Jacob?" I asked.

"I think you know what I am," Jacob answered.


	2. The Demon Hunter

**Chapter Two: The Demon Hunter**

"Wait, you can hear me?" I asked.

"Damn succubus," Jacob muttered. He looked down at himself. Was he ashamed of how his body responded to her? At least he did not know I was there. It wasn't time for him to know, not yet.

"I'll give you some privacy, Jacob," I said with a smile, "As much as I'd like to see the rest of you." I waited until the room filled with the steam from the shower to open the door and make my way out.

I climbed back up on the counter and watched Sarah look over the drawings in Jacob's apartment. She saw the same lonely man that I saw. Why was this girl here? And why would the Church send a green girl like this to help the Demon Hunter?

"You ready?" I heard Jacob ask.

"Uh-huh," Sarah replied. I followed closely behind them. I climbed in the car unnoticed and we rode quietly to the same house from the night before.

"Maria lived here," Jacob said, "Let's find out what she was into."

"Into?" Sarah questioned.

"Her vices," Jacob responded, "Demons don't usually possess innocent victims."

"Good point," I said following them up the porch steps.

"She's not here," Jacob said then kicked the door in. "Wait here." He left Sarah and I followed him upstairs. We went back into the girl's room. He fumbled through her drawers.

"What did you find?" I asked. I peered over his shoulder he laid down the bag of marijuana and picked up a business card. "Marty Fields" an agent. So the girl was an actress. She didn't look like an actress. The voices from downstairs caught our attention. I followed Jacob back down the stairs.

"You must be the priest?" the police officer asked Jacob.

"She told you we were with the church?" Jacob asked and slammed the officer against the wall.

"Violent much," I stated.

"Please don't do this, Jacob," Sarah pleaded.

"He's not supposed to know," Jacob said.

"Please, he's just doing his job," she continued.

"You don't have to kill him," I said and put a hand on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob released the officer and let him fall to the floor. I looked the man over he was still breathing.

"We best not be here when he wakes up," Jacob said.

….

"I thought the police knew," Sarah stated.

"Just the higher ups. If the church told every rookie cop about the supernatural then it wouldn't be much of a secret," Jacob responded. I stared out the car window listening to their conversation.

"Would that be so bad?" she asked.

"It would give people another reason to kill each other," he answered.

"Sometimes I think we deserve it," Sarah stated.

"Let's worry about finding it and killing it. Then you can philosophy," Jacob responded.

"To someone with morals?" she asked.

"To someone with the luxury of morals," he replied.

"What happened to the girl?" she asked.

"She was possessed and I killed the thing that ripped out her soul," he answered.

"Then her death was as empty as her life," Sarah stated, "She was an orphan. I know what it feels like to grow up alone."

I looked at the sad woman. I knew what it was like to grow up alone too. My mother could not stay with me either. My father resented me for causing her to leave. I shook those thoughts out of my head. I was here to do a job not wallow in my own sad life.

The car pulled to a stop. We were outside Marty Fields' office. I followed Jacob and Sarah inside. I saw the dead Marty Fields pinned to the wall. His entrails dangling out of his rotting body.

"You want to wait outside?" Jacob asked Sarah who was turning green. She nodded and left the room. Jacob looked through Marty's desk.

"The church sent you a squeamish girl," I chuckled. My body grew cold when I felt her presence.

"Looking for lost little girls," the succubus said through the body of Marty.

"I think I liked you better before," Jacob stated.

"I am rather repulsive now," she chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be seducing choir boys?" Jacob asked. I smiled at the statement.

"I thought that's what I was doing," the succubus said, "The church is pulling your strings. Why don't you quit fighting you own nature and take your rightful place in this world?"

"I have no rightful place and neither do you," he responded, "Tell your boyfriend that we should get together and end this."

"That just the church talking, you don't really mean that," she said, "Think about it. A purpose in life a real one. Not just one dreamed up by someone that will kill you when they run out of use for you."

"You don't know a thing," I muttered. The succubus was gone. "Jacob don't believe her." I followed him out the door.

"He wasn't innocent if that makes you feel better," Jacob said to Sarah as we made it back to his car.

"No one deserves that," she responded, "Who could do that?"

"Not who, what," Jacob said.

"It was here?" she asked. "Did you find a connection?"

"I found this list, three of the names have already been crossed off," he said.

"There's no line through the fourth, we should find her," she stated. We climbed back in the car. "You ok?"

"Always a matter of degree," Jacob said.

….

I sat down on the pew and watched Jacob and Cardinal White talk. This was like being in a bad movie. I couldn't contribute anything. Gabriel told me to just watch over him. How long did I have to sit around? I was ready to kill something. I chuckled. That was more my uncle's job fighting than my mother's.

"Did you find anything?" Cardinal White asked.

"They were all prostitutes with the same agent that was pimping them out," Jacob answered.

"Why is he possessing souls already lost?" the Cardinal asked.

"I don't know," Jacob answered, "There was a succubus. She spoke to me through a body crucified to a wall."

"Succubus? Second tier demonic being at best," the Cardinal responded, "Even their queen couldn't rip the souls out from living bodies."

"She was just hanging out," Jacob said.

"So the demon knows about you?" the Cardinal questioned.

"Way to state the obvious," I said.

"He knows they've got an enemy," Jacob stated. "I found a list with three of our girls' names crossed out. We can't find anything on the fourth."

"She's either died or gotten married. The archives will have information one way or another," the Cardinal replied, "What's her name?"

"Nancy Yomokowa"

"Concentrate on finding the demon," the Cardinal replied.

"I'll put an ad in the paper," Jacob stated. I chuckled and followed him out the church doors.

….

"Looks like Nancy Yomokowa married money," I said as I peered out of the car window at the estate ahead.

"Nancy should be safe, right?" Sarah asked.

"We'll see about that," Jacob replied.

"Why those girls?" she asked, "What's different about them in their profession?"

"Maybe nothing," he answered.

"They're the only ones we've found," she said.

"We'll find more," Jacob stated.

"So he preys on women who easily succumb to his charms," Sarah said, "People that sell themselves for sex leave an emptiness inside them."

"And it gets filled with something evil," Jacob responded.

Sarah gave him a sad hopeful look, "Nancy got married. Maybe there's hope for her."

"Looks like she just traded one form of prostitution for another," I stated. Why did I keep talking to them? I knew they could not hear me.

"Maybe," Jacob said, "Or she may have traded one phone of prostitution for another." I looked intently at Jacob. Did he hear me?

"We're on the other side of town," Sarah stated, "How far is its reach?" I scoff at her comment. She had no clue about demons.

"It's about physical distance if you sell you soul someone will come to collect," Jacob said starting his car. Moments later, we were at a cemetery.

"She married money now she gets to spend it," I said. Jacob snorted at the comment.

"Who are they?" Sarah asked the men in the graveyard.

"Trouble," Jacob responded.

"Can I help you?" the bodyguard asked.

"I'm with the LAPD and I'm looking for a woman," Jacob said. Nancy stumbled out of a mausoleum. She looked drugged. The demon infected her.

"What do we do now?" Sarah asked.

"Take care of her first then find the demon," Jacob answered, "He'll be close." He looked to the bodyguards, "This woman looks very sick we should take her to the hospital."

"Kill the half-breed!" Nancy shouted hysterically.

"We're taking her to the hospital," the bodyguard said, "She's our problem."

"I'm your problem," Jacob shouted and punched the first bodyguard. I sat down on a tombstone and watched the men attack Jacob unsuccessfully. I laughed watching him pitch them effortlessly across the yard. Nancy took off back towards the mausoleum. I stood I looked from Jacob to the girl. "Go after her!" Sarah ran after Nancy.

"Gabriel?" I called out. "What do I do?"

"You are still observing," Gabriel's voice boomed from the sty, "Not to interfere yet. It is not time to stop this demon yet."

"Ok," I looked over the injured bodyguards. They were alive. That's all that counted. I followed Jacob after Nancy and Sarah. Nancy was gone. Sarah was on the ground. Her nose bleeding. I looked up from her and saw him lingering in the shadows. The demon. He saw me.

"You're parlor tricks don't work on me child," the demon said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Why do you think?" he grazed his hand along my shoulders. I shuddered at his touch. I felt my knees start to go weak. "You're kind is forbidden from this world."

"You have no idea who I am," I stated.

"I know who your mother is," he stated, "She and I get along just fine."

"My mother doesn't associate with demons," I started to tremble as my body involuntarily responded to his touch. My damn human half.

"She and I have an understanding," he stated.

"Asmodeus?" I asked. He was the demon of lust.

"Ah you do know me," he gave me a sly smile. "I will be going now." He slinked away.

"You alright?" I heard Jacob say to Sarah.

"I couldn't do it," Sarah responded. I shook off the demon's touch and made my way to them.

"Why don't you go back to the convent," Jacob said as he started to walk away, "Last thing I need is to baby-sit a liability."

"You're a soulless bastard," Sarah called back; "You know that?"

"A lot better than you think," Jacob remarked. I followed him back to the body guards still passed out.

Jacob shook one awake, "Where is the woman?!"

"Go fuck yourself," the guard responded.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know or I will tear you apart and one of your goons will tell me be they shit themselves," Jacob stated. "Who is she?"

"Nancy Labinowitz," the guard stuttered.

"What was she doing here?"

"Visiting her late husband, Eliot Labinowitz," he replied.

"The 90-year-old carpet king, figures," Jacob stated, "Where is she?"

"His estate."

"Where did she live before?"

"In the red light district," he responded, "Off Broadway."

"You better get out of here before dark," Jacob stated, "Or I'll be the nicest person you met all day." I walked with him back to his car. Sarah was leaning on the door.

"What are you going to do now?" Sarah asked.

"Find Nancy, chances are the demon will be close by ready to snatch the child up the moment it leaves the womb," Jacob's face softened a little, "Can I give you a ride back to the convent?"

"Do we really have time for that?" she asked.

"No we don't," he responded.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her and I wouldn't be able to kill you if you turned. I can't kill for my beliefs but I can die for them I told you that and I meant it. If you find the woman, you're still going to need someone to distract the demon. I might be the only edge you have. I didn't know what I was dealing with before. I have a better idea now," she said.

"You don't know the half of it," Jacob replied.

"Am I here to kill you if you turn?" I asked. "There's got to be more to it than that." This girl there was something about her. I wasn't sure. She just didn't belong here. Why was she fighting demons with Jacob and not me?

"Nancy called you a half-breed. What did she mean by that?" she asked.

"Who knows what goes on in the mind of the possessed?" Jacob responded.

"You're the Demon Hunter, the one the they call in the exorcism fails? The nun used to tell stories about you to make us say our prayers at night," she said.

"Sometimes things are better left alone," Jacob stated.

"I'm not sure if I should be more afraid of the demon," she replied, "Or the demon hunter."

"You don't have to be afraid of me," he said, "Unless you fall to him first."

"And you wouldn't have any problems killing me?" she asked.

"Would you want it any other way? This demon we're hunting is not the first to get loose on the Earth," Jacob said, "It happens and when it does they spawn. Human children with demonic souls."


	3. Everything Changes

_**Hope you are enjoying the story. Please comment/review.**_

**Chapter Three: Everything Changes**

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked as Jacob pulled the car to a stop.

"Hot dogs," Jacob responded, "I'm hungry. It may be our last meal."

"Sounds good," Sarah said. We climbed out of the car. I sat on the table next to Jacob. I felt my stomach churn. Couldn't get food without showing myself.

"You have ketchup," Jacob said pointing at Sarah's face, "You can't really save the world with ketchup on your face." Sarah smiled nervously and wiped her face. "I'm sorry about the cemetery. I'm not really good with people."

"It's ok. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he responded.

"Why do you do what you do considering what you are?" she asked.

"It's because of what I am," he said.

"You fight a war for a God that hates you so you won't hate yourself," she replied.

"That about sums it up," Jacob responded.

"There's more to life than that," Sarah said.

"The war between heaven and hell? I was born a casualty," Jacob stated.

"They say the eyes are the windows to the soul," Sarah said.

"Yeah," he replied. I watched his soft blue eyes. I was drawn to him the moment I saw them. Now I knew who and what he was and it drew me in deeper.

"Yours are not as dark and empty as you think they are," she stated.

"There's nothing to see in there," Jacob replied.

"There's so much more inside you," I said.

"When it comes to you I see things you don't see," Sarah responded.

"Sarah, don't," Jacob said.

"I see courage and nobility in you," she stated.

"We're going up against something so powerful it will probably rip us apart," Jacob said, "So just stop."

"No I believe in Him," she responded, "And in you."

"I'm not half the man you think I am," he said, "Just don't give me too much to live up to. Come on we've got to find this hotel."

We climbed back into his car and drove pulled down a dark, damp, disgusting alley. I felt his presence but couldn't see him. I prepared myself mentally for Asmodeus. I wouldn't let my human half be tempted by him again.

"Do you think Nancy is in there?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, an abandoned motel," he replied, "And no one would notice if the people go missing from this neighborhood."

"What about the demon?" she asked.

"I don't know, good question," he responded and handed her a gun; "You know how to use one of these?"

"I skipped that class at the convent," she replied.

"Just point it away from yourself and don't point it at me," he said.

"I didn't think bullets could kill this thing," she inquired.

"They don't but they sure hurt like hell," he responded.

"This is insane," Sarah said.

"Insanity is a legal term for the inability to determining right from wrong. In this situation I think everyone knows what side they are on," Jacob responded.

"This is crazy then," she corrected herself.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," Sarah replied. I followed quietly behind Jacob and Sarah. The scene inside was disgusting. The hotel was run down and there were people in the abandoned rooms having sex.

"He's here," I said, "Asmodeus."

"It's Asmodeus," Jacob repeated, "Each of the seven deadly sins has a demon that embodies it. He's the demon of lust."

"Then these people are all possessed?" she asked.

"Not in a conventional sense. The people all had a pretty lustful nature, like these prostitutes, they're drawn by his presence" Jacob answered pointing into a room where a woman was giving a blowjob to one man while another was fucking her from behind. I shook my head at the image.

"So he's here?" she asked.

"Somewhere, we better get going," he responded.

"Watch out," I saw her before did. The possessed Nancy attacked Jacob. He knocked her against the wall. Nancy stood and took off before he could get her.

"Wait here," he yelled at Sarah as he ran after Nancy. I followed him. I found myself in the one room that was not run down. I was not alone.

"Alyx," the cold voice of Asmodeus called me. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Sorry, you can't control me," I responded.

"But can't I?" he trailed his fiery fingers along my arm. I saw him more clearly than I had before.

"Don't touch me," I shook off his touch.

"I know who you lust after," he said coyly, "I can make him want you."

"You don't know anything," I responded.

"I can feel your heartbeat quicken when you're near him," he sneered. "Your mother would be disappointed that you lust after a half-breed. You come with me and I could make him yours."

"I want something real," I said, "You couldn't give that to me."

"Stupid girl," he stated, "Our kind don't fall in love. But if you won't do my bidding my succubus will turn his dark soul and then he will tear you apart." Asmodeus vanished. I heard footsteps enter the room.

"No one's in here," Jacob said.

"Hello Jacob," the succubus said creeping from the dark corner. She knocked me down as she walked past me.

"Bitch," I stated. She just chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck.

"Get away from me," he said.

"You don't really mean that do you?" she smiled and knocked him to the ground. She pressed her lips forcefully on his. My heart sank when he kissed her back. He turned flipped her over and she flipped him back. "Why the struggle? We've got business left to finish."

"Yeah, I forgot to kill you last time," he responded. I saw the cross on the ground inches from his hand. He reached for it as he kissed her.

"That's it give yourself to me," she said. I grabbed the cross and placed it in his hand. I held his hand a little longer than I should have. He flipped the succubus onto her back then drove the cross through her heart.

"You should have stayed on top," he said as she gasped for her last breath. I jumped when I heard gunshots in the distance.

"Hurry Jacob," I yelled. "He's calling her."

I ran ahead of him. I made it to the parking structure beneath. I see the demon hovering around Sarah. He has chosen her to be his next concubine.

"I will take what I am not given willingly," Asmodeus stated tossing Sarah to the ground. She lay there unconscious.

"I can't let you do that," I said jumping over the stairway banister.

"Little girl what do you think you can do to stop me?" he laughed.

"I've got more power than you think," I responded. Jacob landed on the ground next to me.

"Ah…the half-breed lives. Well whatever plan you have has failed," Asmodeus stated.

"My only plan is to kick your ass," Jacob said.

"You think you have the power for that?" Asmodeus asked.

"I'd like to give it a shot," Jacob answered and threw a swift punch at Asmodeus. Asmodeus threw Jacob as easily as a doll.

"You'll need an army of angels encamped around you to defeat me," he laughed, "Not just a half being like her."

"Fuck you," I said and charged him.

"Such language for an angel," he laughed as he tossed me aside. "You're a weak thing, no match for me."

"What's different about me is that I'll keep trying," I said standing back up.

"Until you're dead," he said tossing me aside again. I had no strength when I was hidden. My body ached from the beating he was given. "You might be a challenge for me if you'd show yourself."

"Who are you talking to?" Jacob asked as he punched Amodeus again.

"Nobody," he laughed, as I lay shaky on the ground. He picked Jacob up and tossed him against the wall. Jacob did not move. "Live or die half-breed, I got your dark soul, in this life or the next. " He scooped Sarah up and sauntered out.

I stood on wobbly legs and stumbled. "Jacob, wake up," I said, "Damn it you can't hear me." I start to remove my necklace.

"No!" Gabriel's voice booms from over head, "It is not time for you to show yourself."

"Am I just to let him die? Let the girl die?" I asked.

"Do what you are able but do not show yourself," the voice echoed.

I knelt down over Jacob's still body. The sun had started to rise. I could not think of anything else that would wake him so I softly pressed my lips against his. I felt him start to stir and released him. He looked at me. He still didn't see me. His eyes traveled to where Sarah's body had been. He stood so fast I was knocked on my ass.

"You're welcome," I said sarcastically as I stood. I followed him down the alley. His car was gone. He stopped in front of a group of big men on motorcycles.

"Get off the bike," he said to the biggest one.

"Fuck you," the man said.

"I said get the fuck of the bike," Jacob responded. The man reared his fist back to punch Jacob but his arm was broken in the process. I climbed on the bike behind him. I wasn't sure if he could feel me holding on to his waist but I didn't care I held on tighter.

"The cemetery," I said as we drove to the mausoleum. I could hear the growls of fighting demons over the roar of the bike. I raced behind Jacob up the steps. I peered over his shoulder. I saw Asmodeus lying dead on the floor. He heart had been ripped from his chest. Sarah was hovering over the body feasting on his heart. Asmodeus had gotten to her. She was more than just possessed.

"What have you done?" Jacob asked.

"Strange question from someone who kills demons," Sarah's voice was shrill and her face had taken on demonic features. Blood covered her face.

"What are you?" he asked.

"You said it yourself," she answered, "This wasn't the first demon to get loose on the Earth. You aren't the only one to have their dark nature suppressed by the church."

"And now that it's out?" Jacob asked.

"Should I go back to the convent and pray to a God who hates me?" Sarah answered, "There's no salvation for the damned."

"I know that," Jacob responded.

"It's not too late, Sarah," I said. "You can still believe."

"But you still try," Sarah looked at Jacob, "Wasting precious moments of freedom serving cattle and vermin." She spit at the thought.

"And what about you, Sarah?" Jacob asked, "Now that you know your place."

"I'll do what we were born to do, what you lack the courage to do," she replied.

"Lack the courage, because I refuse to give in and take the easy path. You don't have to switch sides because you don't like what you've become," Jacob said.

"Does it look like have a choice?" she asked, "Look at me."

"You have a choice, Sarah," I said.

"We all have a choice," Jacob stated.

"They have a choice. Humans. If they didn't we wouldn't exist because someone made a choice," Sarah said.

"And they paid the price. But we don't have to be a part of it," Jacob responded.

"Don't we? Why are there sides if we weren't meant to play them out? Why is there a war if we're not meant to fight it?" she asked. "It's God's plan, Jacob and you're already a part of it. Whether you like it or not."

"But I choose which part," he answered.

"Blinded by his own arrogance. It's easy to see who your father is," she laughed manically.

"I don't care who my father is," Jacob responded.

"You should. You'll be standing before him in the end," she stated.

"Maybe but it's where I'm standing now that matters," Jacob said.

"You can't stop me from taking the blood of the innocent. It's my destiny," Sarah laughed.

"I don't think so," he stated.

"I'll see you in hell brother!" she shouted as she started to charge him.

"Eventually," he responded. For the first time I saw his eyes turn red as he tapped into his demonic power and tossed her against the wall of the mausoleum.

"I don't fall as easily the possessed," she said as she stood and ran at him again.

"But you will," he responded and slammed her head against the stone table. She charged him again and he pinned her to the ground. He squeezed his hands around her neck. Sarah struggled for dominance but was silenced. Jacob released her and fell back against the wall.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes when I looked from Jacob to Sarah's now dead body lying on the ground. I knelt by his side and touched his shoulder.

"It will be ok," I attempted to comfort him. He shook me off and marched out of the building. I looked up at the sky searching for answers.

"Was this the plan?!" I shouted.

"This had to happen so you can finish your work with Jacob," Gabriel answered, "You had to see what he was capable of so you can help him rid the Earth of the demon plague."

"He's more damaged than ever before," I said, "Why couldn't I save her?"

"She was already lost," Gabriel answered.

"I don't understand," the tears fell down my face.

"You do not have to understand, child. Go to him," he said. I nodded and walked out the door. Jacob had already gone. I closed my eyes and focused on him. He had gone to the church.

I removed my coat and climbed to the top of the mausoleum. I winced at the pain of my wings growing out of my back. I glided from the roof and was able to catch an updraft from the wind. I looked down and saw Jacob pull the motorcycle to a stop in front of the church.

I drifted to the ground and my wings were gone. I hurried up the steps after Jacob. The same priests were guarding the Cardinal's meeting room.

"Don't fuck with me," he pushed past the priests and marched into the meeting, "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Am I beholden to you? Do I tell you every strategy the organization uses to battle the evil minions?" the Cardinal stated.

"This was important information," I said.

"You owe me the truth," Jacob responded.

"We thought it better if no one knew. She didn't even know herself," the Cardinal replied, "We were afraid if she knew it would change her."

"You knew what would happen," I stated.

"He got to her; you knew that would happen," Jacob said, "That's why you sent her."

"We were hoping you would stop him before it came to that," the Cardinal said.

"So the innocent died to protect the innocent. Is that part of His plan?" Jacob asked, "Or was that something you thought up yourself?"

"Should we sit and wait for the demons to just go away? This isn't about you or any one person," the Cardinal said, "It's about the entire human race. It may not have been handled the way we would like, but it got handled. I didn't see you come up with any brilliant plan."

"Well I got one now," Jacob stormed out of the church faster than I could follow him.

I walked out of the church and Jacob was gone. I closed my eyes again but I could not since him. I ran to his apartment. He wasn't there. I knew he would come back here eventually so I sank down on his bed. I was so exhausted I laid my head on his pillow absorbing his scent and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Defender of Men

**Chapter 4: Defender of Men**

I slept in the comfort of Jacob's bed for hours before he came home. He settled next to me unaware of my presence.

"Who the hell are you?" he shouted. I brought my hand to my neck. It was gone. "You looking for this?" He held up the chain with the crystal heart on it.

"I can explain," I stuttered.

"Why have you been watching me? Who sent you?" he asked. "You don't look like another succubus." Jacob scanned me over.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said.

"It was, sort of," he responded, "Who are you?"

"Alyx," I stated.

"Who sent you?"

"I was sent by Gabriel," I replied.

"Yeah, I seriously doubt I qualify for a guardian angel," he scoffed. "You know what I am?"

"I do, Jacob," I responded. "I'm hungry; you want to finish this round of twenty questions over breakfast? Doesn't look like you have much here but warm beer and moldy pizza crust."

"Yeah, don't usually have company," he said, "I like being alone."

"That's something you'll have to get over," I replied. "After we talk if you prefer that I disappear again I can do that."

"There's a diner around the block, coffee's strong," Jacob said, "Food's decent."

"Ok," I stood and walked out the door ahead of him.

…**.**

"You still don't know what you want?" Jacob asked, "You've been looking at the menu for 15 minutes."

"I haven't eaten in two days, you order for me," I said.

"Have you decided?" the server asked.

"She'll have Belgian waffle with…" he looked at me and gave a half grin, "bananas and bacon. I'll have three eggs over easy with hash browns and sausage."

"I'll get that right in for you," she said.

"Thank you," I said. I slid out of the booth and took my jacket off. I laid it in the seat and started towards the back of the restaurant.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Bathroom," I said. I felt Jacob's eyes follow me.

When I made my way back, I heard two men arguing. They were yelling. One man drew his fist back to start to hit the other.

"You son of a bitch," the man shouted.

"You don't want to do that," I said softly and placed my hand on the man's arm. "Sit down and enjoy your meal. There's nothing that bad." I touched the other man's arm. They were both calm.

"I'm sorry, man," I heard them say as I made my way back to the table.

"What was that?" Jacob asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"That was nothing, I have a calming effect on people," I said, "Doesn't work as well on you though since you're only half human."

"And you're what an angel?" he asked.

"My mother was, my father was human," I answered, "So I'm half just like you."

"Your father didn't kill your mother's soul so that you could be born," he said, "So no you're not like me."

"Guess not," I replied.

"The tattoo on your back isn't very subtle now is it?" he stated. I had angel wings tattoo down my back.

"I got them to hide the scars," I said softly.

"Scars?"

"We all have them, Jacob, mine are just on the outside too," I answered.

"I guess," he responded. "You sure Cardinal White didn't send you?"

"Cardinal White is a douche bag," I replied.

"Didn't expect that answer," he chuckled.

"You have a nice smile," I said.

"These days I don't have much reason to smile," he stated. "Did you know?"

"About Sarah?" I responded, "I didn't know until it was too late to stop her from turning."

"Figures," he scoffed. "What do you do? I mean besides sneaking around my apartment."

"A little bit of everything, I've been searching for my purpose in the war, too," I answered. "Who would have thought we'd be fighting on the same side?"

"It is a little strange," he dug in his pocket and handed me back my necklace.

"Thank you," I said, "So you want me to disappear?"

"No, it's yours so you should have it, may need it to hide from the other demons that are coming," he stated.

"It only works on humans," I said, "Or half humans."

"So it was you? You were there fighting Asmodeus?" he asked.

"More like getting my ass kicked by Asmodeus," I replied. He smiled again.

"Yeah, me too," he said, "You ready?"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To get some sleep," he answered, "It will be easier to search for the rest of the possessed women after a couple hours."

"Ok," I said.

"You live around here?" he asked as we walked back toward his apartment.

"Actually no, I came to LA yesterday," I answered, "I haven't had time to find a place."

"Come on, you can stay with me for now," he replied. I nodded. He slid the door open and motioned for me to go in, and then closed the door again. He kicked his shoes off and plopped down on his bed. I scanned his room again. The only furniture he had was the bed by the window and a drawing table and chair. "I only got the one bed so you can sleep here with me or not."

I shrugged out of my jacket again and kicked my own shoes off. I sat softly on the bed beside him. I lay back on the bed. I looked at him then back at the ceiling. His eyes were closed. I finally closed mine as I listened to him breathe.

…

"Alyx," Jacob whispered nudging me.

"Hmm…" I snuggled closer to him.

"Alyx, wake up," he said. I slowly opened my eyes. I took a deep breath and took in his scent before I realized that I had enveloped myself in the warmth of his body. I sat up quickly rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry," I replied.

"Yeah, I just got to pee," he said and walked to the bathroom.

"What's the plan now?" I asked when he returned.

"Need to get my car out of impound," he answered, "The try to find anymore girls before they give birth."

"Where do we look?" I asked.

"We should start back at the hotel," he replied. "Here." He tossed me a wooden cross.

"Thanks," I tucked it in my belt.


	5. Energy

_**I'm enjoying writing this story. Please comment and review**_

**Chapter 5: Energy**

I walked silently with Jacob to the impound lot. I glanced at him a few times. He barely noticed. He pulled the door open and held it open as I walked through it.

The officer had his feet up on his desk and was shoving a donut into his mouth. We stood at the front desk for several moments. The officer didn't take notice of us. I could feel Jacob becoming impatient.

"Excuse me," Jacob said.

"What do you want?" the officer asked.

"You towed my car last night. I'm here to get it back," Jacob stated harshly.

"Where was it?" the officer asked.

"In an alley off Broadway," Jacob answered.

"It ain't here," the officer stated.

"Then where the fuck is it?" Jacob shouted.

"Calm down," I touched Jacob's shoulder.

"Don't use that shit on me," Jacob said to me then looked back at the officer, "Look if you would get your fat ass up and look you'd find my car back there."

"I don't got to do shit," the officer shouted back.

"Jacob," I said softly, "Let me try."

"Go ahead," he stomped off.

"Good afternoon, officer," I placed my hand on the officer's and looked at his name tag, "Jackson. I'm sorry about my friend. He's had a bad few days. I would really appreciate it if you could look. I'm sure his car was towed here."

"Ok, I'll take a look one more time," he said, "What kind of car was it?"

"A Crown Vic," Jacob stated, "Black."

"Looks like there was one brought in last night," Officer Jackson responded. "It'll be $500 to get it out."

"I understand my friend parked in a no parking zone," I lay my hand on Jackson's shoulder, "Can you find it in your heart to waive the fee just this once?"

"I suppose I can," he replied, "I need to see his license so I can release the vehicle."

"Jacob," I motioned to him. He pulled his wallet out and handed the officer his license.

Jackson walked us out to the lot and pointed the direction of Jacob's car.

"Thank you, Officer Jackson," I gave him a smile. Jacob climbed into the seat of his car.

"You coming or what?" he asked me. I walked to the passenger side and hopped in.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"Back to the hotel," he answered, "I could have handled that cop back there."

"I know but the way I did it no one was left unconscious on the floor," I said. "Sometimes you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar."

"My way would have been faster," he replied, "Can you even fight?"

"I can," I said, "Better now that I'm not hiding."

"Good," he stated, "Tired of babysitting lost little girls."

"I assure you I'm not a little girl," I responded as he pulled the car to a stop.

"This way," Jacob lead me into the hotel. It hadn't changed much. The stench of sweat and sex lingered in the air. Jacob looked at me and chuckled when he saw my eyes widen at the scene.

"Sorry, not something I see everyday," I said. "The demon's gone and these people are still influenced by him."

"They are pretty lustful to begin with," he responded, "Let's go."

I closed my eyes, "The girls, they're here."

"Where?" he asked.

"Through there," I pointed down the hallway. He let me lead the way. I turned the knob. "It's locked."

"I got it," Jacob kicked the door in. There were four girls there.

"How exciting new toys," one of the girls said. "Come play with us."

"Let's play," I responded as a second girl charged me. I pitched her over my shoulder and tossed her against the wall. The girl stood and came at me again. I laid my hand on her head and she stopped in her tracks. "Leave the body of this girl."

"I've already devoured her soul," she laughed.

"But you can't have her body," I held the girl's face in my hands. The demon left her body leaving a dead body lying on the floor. The demon had no form any longer. "Go back to hell where you belong or die." The demon sunk through the floor.

"I get the pretty man," the first girl said sauntering up to Jacob. She touched his shoulder and spit at his feet, "Half-breed." Jacob pulled the wooden cross from his belt and rammed it into the heart of the girl.

The final two girls quivered in fear as Jacob and I made our way to the corner they were hiding in. I tossed Jacob the cross I had tucked in my belt and laid my hands on one of the girls. Jacob made quick work of the second by driving the cross through her heart.

"Please don't kill me," the girl said to me. Her voice was more human than before.

"Don't listen to her," Jacob shouted at me. The girl shoved me to the floor and started clawing at my face. I grabbed her wrists and shoved her to her back. I placed my hand on her head.

"Leave her body, demon!" I shouted. The demon was gone. The girl was dead. I felt tears fill my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I started to knock it away but looked up and saw Jacob. His eyes had no judgment. He reached his hand down to me. I took it and felt an energy exchange.

"You ok?" he asked as I stood. I still felt the charge between us.

"I'm fine," I answered, "Do you feel that?" He released my hand and the charge was gone.

"I need a beer, you?" he asked. I nodded and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I followed him back down the steps to his car.

"I'm not weak, you know?" I said.

"Never said anything," he replied starting the car.

"All of the angels weep for the loss of human life," I stated. "I can't help it."

"They must be crying a lot lately," he said.

"I'm lucky I only cry at the ones I witness," I responded.

"Yeah, you ready?" he pulled his car to a stop outside a bar.

"You looking to get into another fight?" I asked walking into the biker bar. I noticed the biker at the bar with a cast.

"Would highlight the night," he responded and led me to a table toward the back.

"What can I get ya?" the waitress asked.

"Pitcher of draft," Jacob answered. The waitress nodded and headed behind the bar. "That ok with you?"

"Works for me," I replied.

"But if it doesn't you could turn water into wine," he said.

"That was Jesus," I smiled.

"Oh right," he said back. "Didn't figure you for a drinker."

"I may be angelic but I'm not perfect," I responded.

"Good to know," he said. The waitress set the pitcher on the table along with two full glasses.

"Thank you," I said to the waitress. I shrugged out of my jacket and hung it on the back of my chair. "You mind if I ask you something?"

"Go for it," he took a long drink from his glass.

"Why do you hunt them?" I asked, "I know it can't be easy for you."

"I have to or the evil would consume me," he responded, "I know about me. Tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"So your mother was an angel?" he asked, I nodded. "Which one?"

"Sophia," I answered.

"An archangel?" he said, "The Archangel of Love."

"Yeah, gives me a lot to live up to," I replied. "Before the fall, she loved Lucifer but turned from him to God when she had to make a choice. She visited my father and I was created. Humans, even half humans, can't live in Heaven until after death so she had to leave me behind."

"You talked about scars before," he said, "How did you get them?"

"When my mother went back, my father hated the sight of me. I took the brunt of his abuse for years," I answered, "I was taken away to live with another family. They weren't much better than my father was. They didn't hit me but they didn't love me either."

"Did you know who you were from the beginning?" he asked.

"Not really," I said, "I didn't really know until a few years ago when my wings came in for the first time."

"Wings?"

"I can glide but not fly," I replied, "It's painful every time they grow. They have to grow every time I use them."

"You want more?" he motioned to my empty glass. I nodded. I laughed when the foam started to over flow from my glass.

"I don't like that much head," I chuckled.

"Really?" he said as my cheeks flushed.

"Unless I'm giving it I mean," I laughed. "I'm not sure if that's an offer… yet."

"Keeping your options open?" he smiled.

"Maybe after a few more I'll give you a definite answer," I said. "You really do have a nice smile, Jacob."

"Don't really like sloppy drunk sex," he responded.

"Me neither," I grinned, "But it sometimes gets the job done."

"You want to get out of here?" he asked. I nodded and swallowed my last drop. I wasn't sure what he had planned but I followed him out the door.

"It was getting a little stuffy in there," he said as we walked to the car.

"Yeah," I responded. "Where are we going?"

"Home I guess," he scratched his head and looked at me.

"Ok," I said and sat down in his car. I glanced over at him as he started the car.

"You hungry?" he asked me when we walked into his apartment.

"Not really," I answered. He pulled two beers out of his fridge, popped the top and handed me one. My fingers brushed against his and I felt the charge again. "Please tell me you felt that."

"I don't know, maybe," he responded. I hopped up on his countertop and sat down. "Would you mind if I drew you?"

"If you want," I said pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Just be still for a few minutes," he replied. I nodded and watched him sit at his desk. He looked from his paper to me and back again. I sat there looking at him for hours as he sketched.

"I'm starting to get a cramp," I smiled.

"I'm almost done," he said as he made a final sweep with his pencil. "Finished."

"Ok," I put my feet down on the ground. I started to stumble. Jacob reached out and caught me. "Sorry, my legs are asleep I guess." I looked up into his eyes.

"I got you, Alyx," he said softly. I felt the charge again as I held onto his bare forearms. He released me. I knew he felt it too.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"Not yet," he responded. He leaned against the counter next to me and took a swig of his beer. I placed my hand on top of his on the counter. He started to pull away. I held on.

"Wait, please," I said softly. I laced my fingers in his. I looked up into his eyes. The charge was building between us. The lights in his apartment started to flicker. I released his hand and the lights stayed on.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.


	6. Touch

**Chapter 6: Touch**

"I think it's energy manipulation," I answered, "Many of the higher angels have it."

"Not sure how flickering lights is helpful," he said.

"It's more than that," I took his hand again. The lights flickered again. I closed my eyes for a moment and focused. I concentrated on his heat and felt it building. I opened my eyes and pointed at the candle on his desk. It lit.

"How are you doing that?" he asked.

"I'm not," I responded, "We are."

"But how?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. "You try." He looked at another candle on his desk, it flamed up.

"That's never happened before?" he asked.

"No," I responded. He released my hand and the candles went out. I focused on the candle again, nothing. "Looks like it only works when we touch. Can I try something?"

"What?" he asked.

"Just go along with me for a minute," I stood up on my toes and softly pressed my lips against his.

"What was that for?" he asked. I pointed to the candles on his desk. They were lit and stayed lit.

"Sorry," I responded. "I…" He silenced me by pressing his lips hard against mine. His hands lifted my hips as his body pressed against mine. I felt the heat from his body radiate through mine. I heard the buzzing from the flickering of the lights.

I parted my lips and deepened the kiss. I tangled my fingers through his hair. Jacob lifted me up onto the counter and dug his fingers into my hips. I jumped when I heard a bulb bust. I tugged at the buttons of his shirt and pressed my palms against his chest. I looped my leg around his waist and felt him press against me. Another bulb broke.

He reluctantly broke away when his smoke alarm started going off. I opened my eyes and saw the flames of the candles standing several inches tall.

"Alyx," he said catching his breath, "We better slow down before we catch the place on fire."

"You're right," I responded. My eyes focused on his bare chest. His hands relaxed on my hips. My hands still pressed against his chest. I felt his heart beating fast beneath my fingertips. I did not want to stop. I wanted to touch this man for as long as possible. His heartbeat slowed. He caught my wrist with one hand and lifted my chin with the other. His eyes met mine.

"We should sleep," he said, "We'll figure this out tomorrow."

"Ok," I replied softly, "Jacob?"

"Yeah," he responded.

"You mind if I borrow your shower?" I asked.

"Sure," he stepped back and I hopped down off the counter. I followed him into the bathroom. He pulled a clean towel from the top shelf and handed it to me. "Water pressure's not that great but it's hot."

"Thanks," I smiled up at him. He stood there staring at me. "I think I can handle the rest myself unless…you want to join me."

"Tempting offer," he replied, "But I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Probably not," I watched him walk away. I shook my head at myself. Jacob sure looked good walking away. I closed the door and pulled my shirt over my head. I turned the water to the shower on and climbed in. I didn't realize how sore my muscles were until the heat from the water relaxed them.

I stepped out of the shower and looked around. _Shit, _I thought, I hadn't brought any other clothes. I leaned against the door for a moment.

"You ok in there?" Jacob asked through the door.

"I'm fine," I responded clutching the towel around myself.

"Didn't see any extra bags around here," he said, "You got any clothes to put on?" I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Actually no," I replied. "Wasn't sure how long I would be here."

"You can't go around like that," he stated. He looked down at me in my towel.

"Could be interesting," I smiled.

"Maybe," Jacob grinned, "But you should put these on." He handed me a t-shirt and shorts.

"Ok," he stepped away from the open door. I dressed and pulled my damp hair out of the collar of the shirt.

"I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable," I said.

"It's fine," he said and toed off his boots and plopped down on the bed, "You coming?" I nodded and lay down on the bed beside him.

"I can find my own place tomorrow," I stated.

"It's easier for us to work if you stay with me," he responded.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"I don't want to be in your way," I responded.

"Go to sleep," he stated, "We'll figure all this out tomorrow."

"Ok," I said. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. The events of the day raced through my brain. I looked over at Jacob, who had no problem sleeping, then rolled onto my side and punched my pillow. I forced my eyes closed in moments I was fast asleep.

….

I opened my eyes to find myself lying alone in Jacob's bed. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I glanced around the apartment. He wasn't there. Where could he have gone. I walked to the counter and saw a piece of paper folded.

_ Stepped out for a bit. Be back later. -Jake_

_ Short, sweet, and to the point_, I thought. I started picking up the empty beer bottles from his counters and dropped them in the trash. I wanted to make myself useful. I spent the better part of the morning cleaning his apartment. I glanced at the clock. It was after eleven and he still wasn't back. I walked around to his drawing table and looked down at the picture he drew of me.

My eyes looked sad and lonely in his drawing. He drew me with my arms clutched around my knees just as I sat the night before. I saw where he had drawn wings then erased them.

"I've never drawn angel wings before," I jumped when I heard him speak. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop," I said.

"If I didn't want you to see it I wouldn't have left it out," he replied, "Here." He handed me a cup of coffee and a shopping bag.

"What is this?" I asked.

"You needed clothes," he said.

"Thanks," I said pulling out the halter-top and jeans. "You didn't have to do this."

"Wasn't sure what to get," he replied, "So I had some lady pick out the pants. Hope they fit."

"You've got a good eye," I responded, "They're the right size." I carried the bag into the bathroom with me and dressed. He thought of more than clothes. There was a toothbrush and hairbrush in the bag too.

"You hungry?" he asked as I came out of the bathroom. I saw him looking me over and smiled.

"A little," I answered.

"Come on," he started for the door. I pulled on my jacket and followed him.

"What do you have planned for today?" I asked as we sat in the back booth at the diner.

"We should figure out what this thing is between us," he said.

"Ok," I agreed. "Where?"

"Someplace secluded," he responded.

"I guess until we control it we should be alone when we try to use it," I stumbled over my words.

"When we're done here we'll head over to the abandoned building at the edge of town," he said. I nodded and ate my burger.


	7. Fire

_**Thanks for reading this so far. Let me know what you think with a comment.**_

**Chapter 7: Fire**

I looked over the LA sky from the top of the abandoned building. It was hard to believe that down there amongst the endless crowds of people there was a hidden world of demons. I was apart of that world now. I looked back at Jacob who was watching me.

"You ready to try again?" I asked.

"Ok," he said softly. I took his hand and held it. I felt the charge again. It was like a drug I did not want to let go. I felt his touch radiate through my body.

"What's the target?" I asked. He pointed at a metal trash barrel. I nodded and closed my eyes. I squeezed his hand and focused on the barrel. I opened my eyes and it was on fire.

"Alyx," Jacob whispered. I looked up at him. He stood there endlessly silent. I tried reading the thoughts in his eyes but I couldn't.

"It's ok Jacob," I responded. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said. "I…"

"I'm stronger than you think," I replied, "I may even be stronger than you."

"Really," he chuckled, "I doubt that. You're just a little thing."

"Don't let my size fool you," I responded.

"I'll keep that in mind," he smiled down at me. I started to pull him to me but stopped.

"You hear that?" I asked.

"What?" he replied.

"Screams," I said and jumped to the ledge of the building. "Look." I pointed to a girl being attacked in the alley below.

"It's just a mugger," he responded. "We can't make it down the steps to stop it."

"It's not just a mugger, Jacob," I said, "It's a demon. Come on." I winced as the wings sprouted from my back.

"Well I can't fly," he replied.

"Just hold onto me," I wrapped my arm around his waist and held on as I glided to the ground below.

"I've always wanted an angel to carry my seed," the demon tossed the girl to the side.

"You couldn't handle it," I said back to the demon.

"You bring me a toy?" the demon said looking at Jacob. "I like pretty boys."

Jacob pounced on the demon who tossed him aside. I looked from the demon to Jacob. The demon hovered over Jacob who kicked him against the wall. The demon swung his massive arm and knocked Jacob to the side again.

"Leave him alone," I said.

"What do I get in return?" he leered at me.

"A swift death," I responded.

"And you think you're going to be the one to give it to me?" the demon laughed and charged me. I lifted the body of the demon and tossed him to the ground. I held my foot to his throat as the demon gasped for breath. "I thought you said it would be swift."

"I did, didn't I," I lifted my foot and stomped down, severing the head of the demon from its body. "Get out of here," I yelled at the girl who lay crying on the ground.

"I won't underestimate your strength again," Jacob said standing.

"You shouldn't," I responded with a smile, "If you want to go back up we'll have to take the stairs."

"I've got someplace else in mind," he said. "Come on." I shook my wings off and followed him back to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We need to get more information on that demon," he responded, "The church is the only place I know to search."

"I thought you were done with the church," I said climbing into his car.

"I still have use for it I guess," he replied.

…

We rode silently to the church. I watched the muscles in Jacob's neck tense.

"You ok?" I asked as we walked up the steps.

"I'll be fine," Jacob responded not so convincingly. I followed him down the aisle and we were stopped by the priests at the door.

"Cardinal White is in a meeting," the priest said.

"Move," Jacob demanded. The priests parted and we walked through the door. I felt their eyes follow me in an unholy way.

"Jacob, you finally grace us with your presence again," Cardinal White stated.

"I'm here for information," Jacob barked.

"Why are you here?" the Cardinal asked me.

"I was sent by Gabriel," I answered. "Because you're such a fuck up." I saw a grin spread across Jacob's face as I spoke. No one ever spoke to the Cardinal like that.

"So you've found the demon?" the Cardinal asked Jacob.

"We did," Jacob responded, "She took him out. Who was he?"

"We know he's not alone," I added.

"We don't know," the Cardinal stated. "You'll have to hunt it down."

"Jacob, he's no help," I said, "Let's go."

"Yeah," Jacob lead me out of the office. "Not sure where else to go for information."

"I can use my resources, but Gabriel won't be available until tomorrow," I said.

"Ok, guess let's go home and rest," he replied, "We'll need it." I nodded.

"Beer?" he asked me as we entered the apartment. I nodded and hopped onto the counter. He popped the top off and handed me a bottle.

"Thanks," I took a long drink. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm not sure," he responded, "What ever this is between us, I'm not sure I can control it. Or that I want to."

"You don't have to control it," I took his hand and guided him in front of me. "I want it."

"Are you sure? Cause one I get started I don't know if I'll be able to stop," he said.

"I don't want to stop," I looked up into his eyes. He stared down into mine. He searched my eyes for something; I wasn't sure what. I slid my hand up his arm and squeezed his shoulder. I pulled him closer. I slowly licked my lips and waited. He finally pressed his lips against mine. It was soft at first then he grew hungry. His hands clung to my waist as he pressed against me. I focused totally on the heat that was building between us. I yearned for more.

My fingers found the buttons of his shirt and clumsily opened them. He found the ties that held my shirt on and pulled them loose. My shirt dropped to the floor. He massaged my breast with his warm callused hand as he continued pressing his lips against mine. I let a moan escape my lips when I felt him press against me. I squirmed against the denim of my pants. I arched my back at his touch.

His lips left mine and he said, "Are you sure you want to keep going?" I nodded and pulled his face back to mine. I took his lower lip in my mouth and sucked on it. He let out a growl then lifted me up and carried me to his bed. I pushed his shirt down his arms and felt his chest pressed against mine. I savored the weight of him on top of me, the feel of his lips on mine. I whimpered when he released me and sat up.

"I haven't done this in a while," he said softly.

"It's ok," I sat up next to him, crossing my arms over my chest. "We can stop if you want." He knelt down in front of me and looked up at me.

"That's the problem," he said, "I don't want to stop." He slipped my sneakers from my feet and pulled his boots off. My hands found his belt before his did. I slowly undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. His jeans dropped to the ground. I watched his fierce blue eyes intently. I longed for him to touch me again. He took my hand and guided me to my feet. He pressed his lips softly against mine as his hand found and unbuttoned my pants. They joined his on the floor. His hands pulled at my panties and they dropped to the ground. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pushed his shorts down. I felt his erection pressed firmly against my stomach.

He released my lips and leaned me back on the bed again. I felt his warm breath against my neck before his tongue traced the pulse in my neck, causing it to quicken. He found my breast with his hand again. His thumb grazed my nipple and his lips caught mine again. I circled my thighs around his hips and I moaned when he slid the tip of his cock inside me.

He gripped my hip tightly as he sank fully inside me. I slowly stretched at the size of him. I cried out when he pulled back and slid back deep again. I clenched around him. I heard another growl escape his lips and smiled. I felt a charge building as my orgasm washed over me. He thrust again harder and faster. I could feel him holding back.

"It's ok, Jacob, let go," I whispered. He thrust again and released. When he did the bulb in the kitchen burst. He took a deep breath, rolled off me, and sat up.

"Shit," he said standing. I sat up and saw the counter top on fire. "I was afraid of this." He grabbed a fire extinguisher from under his sink and put out the fire.

"I'm sorry," I responded softly.

"Hey," he lifted my eyes to his, "I'm not."


End file.
